


Metallic

by AriWrote



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Battle Royale AU, I could probably link people to my outline, I really love Battle Royale AUs, I', I've already got an idea on how this story went, M/M, Maybe I'll write out the actual progress of the game one day, My titles are all really stupid, Needs to be re-written one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriWrote/pseuds/AriWrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 people have died and only two are left. Time is running out and if one of them doesn't kill the other, both are dead. Will either survive to see the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metallic

"…As for the boys, we have Haruka, Konoha, and Kuroha Kokonose. How splendid. A brotherly feud comes to an end at last, hm? Well now on to the forbidden areas, though I imagine they won’t really matter much what with there only being two of you left…."

How long ago had that message played? Seto’s fingers hovered over the metal collar around his neck. Would they get a warning? Or would the collars just explode? Or, the thought chilled him, would he even get a chance to find out? Kano could very well kill him now and win. Seto’s eyes drifted to the dried blood underneath the other boy’s fingernails. He knew Kano could kill if he need too. But no, it was Kano. He wouldn’t do that, right?  The thoughts swirled around in his head, distracting him just enough that he couldn’t see when Kano stopped.

He ran into the boy, jolting himself away from his thoughts.  Usually, Kano might tease Seto or make some bordering on perverse quip, but this time all he said was, “Look.”

Seto followed Kano’s gaze. He hadn’t been looking where they were going, just blindly following Kano. Logically that’d been a stupid move, but it was Kano. Somewhere in him, past the doubts and paranoia the Program forced him to have, he would always believe in Kano. They were standing on a cliff, one that managed to get a good look out into the ocean. The sun was rising, signaling a new day, the light reflecting off the water in a dazzling show.

"What did you bring me here for?" Seto shrugged the backpack he’d been carrying off his shoulders and placed it on the ground, following it soon after. Kano did the same and leaned against the taller boy.

"One of us is going to die. Two if we wait around. I just figured it’d be nice to enjoy the sunrise before this all ends." His voice sounded void of all emotion, even the fake enthusiasm Seto had known for years was gone. 

"Hey, don’t say that. We… We’ll both make it, Kano. There’s got to be a way out. So-" 

The intercom blared to life, cutting off whatever Seto was going to say, “Hurry up!” The voice sounded agitated, “We’ve got lives, you know? We can’t just stick around here because you won’t kill each other. Anyway, now for the forbidden zones….”

"Asshole much, huh," Kano said, glaring off into the distance. Maybe he hoped he could somehow transfer his hatred to their ‘teacher’ for the Program.

"But," Kano muttered, "he’s right. We can’t just wait around for these collars to explode. That’ll only end in both of us dead." Seto’s breath hitched when he saw Kano’s hand reached for the gun on his belt. No. Oh God no. He wouldn’t! Seto’s mouth felt dry, panic overwhelming him.

Contrary to Seto’s traitorous mind, Kano didn’t shoot him. Instead he handed the gun to him. “Check in the barrel. There should be a bullet left.”

"Kano, I can’t kill you!"

"You think I can kill you? Hell, Seto, I don’t even want to think of you dying. I’ve lost enough people. I need you to survive."

"And you think I haven’t lost anybody? Do you realize how much I blamed myself when Mary died? Or Kido? Or Ayano? Stop pretending that you are the only one who has lost someone Kano. Stop pretending like I wouldn’t care if you died." Seto sucked back the tears that pricked at his eyes. 

Next thing he knew, he was running. He didn’t know where, he just need to get away from this. Kano stared in shock as he watched Seto’s retreating back.

* * *

 

Seto brushed away the tears from his face. He didn’t know how long he’d been running. He didn’t even know where he was. He’d left his bag and map behind with Kano.

He’d taken the gun, of all things, though. It felt heavy in his hands. He didn’t know why he’d taken it. Maybe some part of him wished that taking the gun away would stop Kano from his stupid suicidal death wish, but it wasn’t like that would stop him. Or maybe it was just his instinct now to always keep a weapon nearby, even though nearly everyone was dead.

He slumped to the ground. His heart thumbed with the terror that the announcement would sound that he was the victor. He rubbed at his eyes. God, he was tired. He hadn’t slept in what felt like days, the terror of dying to near for him to get any decent sleep. Maybe if he went to sleep it all just be a dream….

He leaned his head against the tree and let the silence of the island consume him.

* * *

 

"Seto! Hey, Seto." Seto’s eye fluttered open. Kano sat there before him, a grin on his face. 

"Seto, I found a way out. I found it. We’ll be able to leave here!"  Seto felt his heart stutter. Was he telling the truth? Seto’s mind felt foggy, and he couldn’t understand fully what was going on. Kano smiled wider and pulled at the other’s hand. Shakily, Seto stood up.

"I’d thought I’d lost you," Kano said, his voice wavering in the slightest, "After you ran away, I realized that I couldn’t give up. Somehow, I manage to figure a way out. It’s this way."

They walked on, the silence oddly comforting. Walking hand in hand like this… It felt nice, like they were back in there childhood days.

"Hey, Seto. I need you to close your eyes for a minute." Seto stared at the shorter boy. Kano’s back was still towards him, so he couldn’t see his face. What was Kano up too? "Come on now. It’s just for a moment." Sighing, he did. He could hear Kano huff and the crunch of leaves underfoot. 

He only registered the brush of chapped lips against his before a deafening bang resounded throughout the area.

* * *

 

"Ah, shit. I was really hoping it’d turn out differently! I had money on that Seto kid!"

"Seto Kousuke? Really, that wimp of a kid? I rooted for that Kuroha. Ugh, all that money gone! What a waste."

"Still, to think it ended like that… Shame, really."


End file.
